The InuYasha Chronicle's
by AslanHolic
Summary: This is a crazy story I came up with. It's the InuYasha chronicle adventure. InuYasha is going to be crossed with Narnia, of the story's The Chronicles of Narnia, those who don't know the Chronicles of Narnia might know the story of the lion witch and the
1. the night after, so they thought

Chapter 1 the night after, so they thought the last battle with Naraku..

The day Naraku was dragged down to hell by Kikyo. That night, InuYasha and the gang decided to camp out for the night. For there adventure was still not over. The jewel shard that Kikyo had in her possession, shatter again, so now they must find the rest of the shards. But, it did not shatter in small pieces, no, it shattered in chunks.

They all camped out in a beautiful clear field. They had a camp fire going with some fish cooking on sticks. They all sat in a circle around the fire, waiting for the fish to be cooked to perfection. They were tired and hungry after a big battle like that with Naraku. The smell of the fish just made them hungrier, "Is it done yet?" InuYasha asked, while folding his arm's and twitching his ears.

"Relax, it'll be done soon," Kagome replied.

Kagome was sitting next to InuYasha on his right side. Shippo was on InuYasha's left and Miroku's right, but with in a slight distance between them. Shippo, was munching on some ninja snack 'chip's', that Kagome had given him from her backpack, but he was to share.

InuYasha reached over and snatched the bag from Shippo."Hey! Give them back, Kagome gave those to me!" Shippo shouted and jumped up.

InuYasha ignored him, he placed the bag in his lap and ate some. Shippo ran at him for the bag, then InuYasha put his left hand out to stop Shippo, while still munching on the chips with a blank uncaring look on his face. Shippo ran into InuYasha's hand, his head was against his hand, and he was swinging his arm's at InuYasha trying to get the bag and push his hand off of him. InuYasha ate some more chips, still ignoring him, but still holding him back by the head. Shippo was still running in place angry, "You big jerk! InuYasha your so mean!" Shippo shouted.

Everyone heard a,(**Bam**), InuYasha had pounded Shippo on the head with his fist after releasing him from his hand, "Yo! Kagome said to share them you little runt, not hog them all to your self,"InuYasha snapped.

Shippo had swirly eye's, a big bump on his head, and star's flying around above his head after he was hit by InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, then she folded her arm's and turned her head away from him with her eye's closed.

When Shippo came to his senses, he ran to InuYasha who had the bag of ninja snacks up, he was chugging the chip's into his mouth, and he ignored Kagome's comment. Shippo jumped on InuYasha's head, and tried to hit him a few time's with his little fists, "You big meany! You told me to share them, not so you can finish them!" Shippo said, with making a, (**bonk, bonk, bonk**) sound with his fists, hitting InuYasha.

This caused InuYasha to drop the ninja snacks. "Grrr! Look what you made me do!" InuYasha shouted, then he stood up with Shippo still on him.

(**bonk, bonk, bonk**) "Serves you right you big meany!" Shippo shouted.**(Bonk, bonk, bonk**) "ahhh! Put me down!"

InuYasha had picked Shippo up by the tail and pounded him on the head, "Stupid runt! You made me spill them! Now there's no more left!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome shook her head in annoyance and anger. She stood up, folded her arms and shouted "InuYasha! Sit boy!"

(**Boom**), InuYasha had fell flat on his face, dust flew up as soon as he hit the ground. When he fell, he released Shippo. Shippo ran behind Kagome, then from behind her leg's he peaked at InuYasha from the side and stuck out his tongue at him.

After InuYasha fell, he pushed his upper body up and had swirly eye's. When he came to his senses, he jumped up, got in Kagome's face and pointed with a major anger vein popping on his red face and shouted "Yo! What did you do that for!"

"Errr..." Kagome angrily said while putting her hand's on her hip's, "You never learn do you! Don't be so hard on him, he's smaller then you!"

InuYasha turned away from her so she'd be facing his back, "Feh, whatever," he mumbled.

Kagome shook her head and turned away from him her self, "Your so stubbron!" she snapped, then she sat back down where she was sitting by the fire.

Sango was sitting on Kagome's right and Miroku's left, but with a slight distance between them, she just shook her head at the two and sighed. Miroku then reached out and picked up one of the stick's with a fish on it, "Ahh, there grilled to perfection," he happily said, then he held up the fish and took a bite.

InuYasha sat back down and twitched his ears. He too, reached out for a stick with a fish on it, and began to eat. Soon, everyone was eating, although, InuYasha scarfed his down. He shifted his eye's to look at Shippo, then bopped him on the head when Shippo went to take his next bite. InuYasha then snatched the fish from him, and ate it on him. "Hey! That was mine! Stupid InuYasha!" Shippo cried.

"InuYasha, that wasn't nice!" Kagome snapped when she noticed this. InuYasha just ignored her and took another fish. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand before he stuck the fish in his mouth and took it from him. "Hey! I was going to eat that!" InuYasha shouted.

He tried to grab it back but Kagome held it up from him. "To bad, how do you like it. This one is for shippo!" she snapped.

"No way! Give it back, traitor!" InuYasha snapped back. He kept reaching for it, then stood up to snatch it. He almost had it until, "Sit boy," (**Boom**), "Ow!", he was kissing dirt.

Kagome closed her eye's and blurted, "humpf." Then she looked at Shippo, "come over here Shippo, you can sit by me."

Shippo ran over to her and she scooted over closer to InuYasha to make room. InuYasha had jumped up on all four's after his trip, then sat back down and folded his arm's grumbling.

Kagome just ignored InuYasha and handed Shippo the fish, "Here you go Shippo." Kagome said to him.

"Gee, Thank's Kagome!" Shippo happily said, and proudly took the fish with his tongue hanging out, practically drooling over the fish.

Sango had cut a fish in piece's with a small pocket knife Kagome happened to have in her back pack. She cut the fish up for Kilala and gave her some. Kilala swished both of her tail's and cooed. When everyone finished, they all decided to go to sleep. It was a peaceful night. The moon was shining brightly, along with the stars, in a clear night sky. It was nice and warm that night, with a cool, warm breeze. Everyone laid down and they talked for a bit then fell asleep.

Late that night, Kilala was woken up by something. She heard a voice say, "Kilala, come."

Kilala was curled up in a ball, and popped her head up to look around. She couldn't see anything. Then she heard it again, "Kilala, come to me."

Kilala looked at everyone noticing they were asleep. So she knew it wasn't them calling her. She was curious , and got up to look around them. You see, this voice she heard she could only hear, the other's did not wake because they could not hear it, or perhaps what ever made the voice put them into a deep sleep, so they would not wake to it. It was speaking to her telepathically in a way, or only making it's voice known to her.

Kilala sat by the fire, and scratched her ear in confusion, then she heard it again, "Come Kilala, in the wood's, follow the path I've marked for you."

Kilala looked around again, and turned her head side way's like a cat or dog would who tried to understand what was being said to them. She got up, and looked away from everyone else. There was a lighted path in the forest of InuYasha that was very close to the field they were in. So she got up, and hesitated to go, then the voice said "Come, Kilala. Follow the path I have marked for you."

Kilala walked towards the lighted path, and once she crossed into the light, her body transformed into her true, big car form.

End of Chapter 1, Next, Chapter 2 "Kilala's journey into the woods"


	2. Kilala's journey into the wood's

Chapter 2 Kilala's journey into the wood's..

We ended, when Kilala walked into the beginning of the lighted path on the boundary of the wood's, she had turned to her big cat demon form.

She walked in further and heard a voice say, "Good my child, come, do not be afraid."

She stopped and looked around for what made the voice but just brushed it off as nothing and continued down the path. The path lead her to a opening in the woods, a clearing of a sort with rock's and ended there. She looked around and heard, "Good, you have come."

She stood still, she looked and looked then finally she could see something emerging from the woods in front of her. She got on her guard, bent down, growled and hissed in fear as it approached. When she got a good view of it, a light surrounded it and was glowing. It was a lion, the size of a horse. This lion had beautiful golden skin, a light peach muzzle, blue unusual, peaceful lion eye's, and a red mane. She all of a sudden felt calm, yet scared at the same time and continued to growl as it got closer.

"Do not fear me child, I mean no harm." He said.

She looked into his eye's and felt very relaxed, she can tell he meant what he said, so she let down her guard and turned her head sideway's in confusion. She wondered why he had called her there.

The lion opened his mouth, and released a blue glowing mist from his mouth. The mist floated in one spot and the lion blew on it towards Kilala. Kilala got scared, she went to run or go on her guard but she couldn't. She felt as she was glued still in the position she was in. When the mist got to her, it surrounded her and caused her to close her eye's. She felt very calm from it, and the mist felt cool. Once the mist went away the lion said, "Now child, say something."

Kilala looked at him funny as to say how, then turned her head side way's confused. She squinted her eye's and said "How am I to..." gasp "How did I.." Gasp

The lion smiled warmly, he closed his eye's half way and got closer, "Child, I gave you the gift to speak."

Kilala's eye's lit up in shock, "How? who are you?"

The lion smiled again, "You do not know, because you do not remember. I am Aslan, the great lion, that is all you need to know of me for now. I have released you from your suffering, and gave you the gift to speak. You will alway's remain the form you are standing before me, until your curse is lifted."

Kilala didn't understand, she was confused, "Curse? What curse?"

"All in good time child, you have a curse upon you, you do not know of. It is not time for you to learn what is upon you, yet all I can do is give you the gift I have just given you, and remain in the form you stand before me," Aslan said, then swished his tail.

Kilala smiled, and looked smarter then she was, and can think as a human can, "Thank's, but why do you call on me tonight?"

Aslan sat down and put his head down, "To give you the gift, and to give you, your full strength back. I will explain everything when the time is right, but do go back, and tell the other's you have seen me and to expect a visit from me, very soon, for I have a task for them."

"How soon?" Kilala asked and sat down her self.

"Soon can be any time child, I am not a tame lion," Aslan said.

"Oh, okay then," Kilala said.

Aslan turned around to walk off, "Now child go, when you get back your friend's will wake. Tell them what I have asked you to tell, and follow the path I've marked so you can get back. I will be seeing you soon, good bye," he said.

Kilala nodded, turned around and walked down the lighted path again. She got back and as Aslan said she was still in her big cat form, no longer a small cat.

As he said everyone was sitting up awake and worried about her because she had vanished, and some how it was now morning with the sun shining brightly. Miroku and InuYasha were standing by the rubble form the fire. Shippo was looking around the area for Kilala, but in sight. Kagome was trying to comfort Sango who was worried about her. once Kilala walked amongst them, Sango ran over to Kilala, "Kilala!"she shouted, then put her arms around her to hug her, "Where on earth have you been?"

Kilala purred, her purr sounded like a lion or big cat purr, "I was in the woods," Kilala said.

Sango backed up in shock and everyone gasped, all eye's were on Kilala in shock. Kagome walked over to Kilala with her eye's widened, "Did you just speak?" Kagome asked.

Kilala nodded her head and said "Yes, I was called to the wood's by a big lion named Aslan."

InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other, "Huh?" they said to each other. Then InuYasha folded his arms, "Who's this Aslan? What did he want?"

Kilala walked over to InuYasha and said "He is some great lion he said, he's the size of a horse. He is who gave me the gift to speak, and said that there is a curse on me. That he is going to appear to us soon, when he chooses, and will explain everything because he has a task he want's us to do."

InuYasha turned, "Feh, whatever," he said, "Why should we listen to some over grown cat who call's himself Aslan."

Kagome shook her head, she was looking at InuYasha to hear what he had to say, then she turned to look at Kilala, "Are you serious! We must be dreaming."

Sango was still shocked, she walked by Kagome and stood next to her, "She's gotta be telling the truth," Sango said.

Shippo shook his head and ran over next to Kilala, "Of course she is, how else is she speaking now, and never has before?"

Kagome rubbed her eye's and opened them again to be sure she wasn't dreaming, "I don't know, this is weird," she said.

Kilala sighed, and turned her head to the side, "I swear on what I saw, Shippo's right, how else am I to speak? Or remain in my full form?"

Sango smiled she walked up to Kilala and hugged her, "Oh this is great, now you can speak to us now."

"Huh," InuYasha said, "Great, another big mouth around."

Kilala growled at InuYasha, "So what! You got a problem with that?"

Miroku looked at Kilala puzzled, "You say remain in your full form, dose this mean you will remain the way you are?" he asked.

Kilala nodded her head to answer Miroku.

InuYasha walked a short distance from them and said, "Well just don't stand there, let's go, we have jewel shards to find."

Kagome nodded, "Right," she agreed.

They all agreed, and started to walk off. Not to long after they left, InuYasha stopped walking. Everyone else stopped also, "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell something foul," he said sniffing the air. Not a moment to soon, a tornado came in there sight ahead of them and stopped in front of Kagome, "Hey," the person said that caused the tornado.

Kagome turned red, she blushed, and smiled, "Oh hi Kouga, eh-heh-heh," she said.

InuYasha folded his arms, "I thought I smelt a rat," he said.

Kouga just ignored him, and held Kagome's hand to kiss it. "What bring you around here?" Miroku asked.

Kouga smiled at Kagome and said, "Just making sure this mutt didn't do anything to allow my future wife to get hurt."

InuYasha's face turned blank, he got between them and shoved Kouga away from Kagome, "She is not a flea bag like you, your future wife!" InuYasha shouted, "She dosen't like you, get it through your thick head!"

Kagome smirked, "Eh-heh, he's right," then a sweat bead appeared on her forehead.

"Oh you don't have to pretend not to Kagome," Kouga said, and closed his eye's half way, "I know your just saying that because this mutt is here, I know your true feeling's Kagome."

Kilala was standing next to Sango, and they were slightly behind Kagome. "Don't you ever give up?" Kilala asked, and approached Kouga.

Kouga gasped, he looked at Kilala amazed, "Oh, you can talk? When did this happen?"

InuYasha pushed Kouga, "That's none of your concern, why don't you go back to your hole in a rock," InuYasha snapped.

Kouga shoved InuYasha back, "You stupid mutt, I'm looking for Naraku!" Kouga snapped back. Well, this just set InuYasha off to shove him back. They went at it, because one thing lead's to another, so they started brawling.

Kagome folded her arm's and shook her head. Shippo who was next to Kilala shook his head too and said "There they go again."

This little brawl didn't last long, "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.(**Boom!**) InuYasha fell to the ground, with a small mushroom cloud of dust flying up above him. "Aaahh! Traitor!" InuYasha said in a shakey tone of voice with his face in the ground.

Miroku looked at Kouga and said "Naraku has been dragged to hell, he's gone, there's no need to be looking for him."

"What?" Kouga said in surprise, "Are you serious! You mean to tell me this mutt had the pleasure of killing Naraku and I didn't!"

Miroku held up his hand where the wind tunnel was, and unraveled the cloth and beads around his hand. When his hand was exposed he showed Kouga his hand, "See, my wind tunnel is gone, I'm no longer cursed by Naraku. He was taken down to hell by the priestess Kikyo."

Kouga turned away, and folded his arms in disappointment, "Fine, then I guess I'll be taking Kagome with me, now my opponent is killed."

InuYasha jumped up from the ground, got in Kouga's face and said "You will not! She's not going anywhere with the likes of you!"

Kagome nodded her head, she put her hand's to her side's to make fists, "That's right, I'm not your property, I'm sorry Kouga, but I'm staying."

Kouga closed his eye's in disbelief, "That's okay, I understand. Your just saying that because this mutt is here. I'll be back for you Kagome," he said, then took off in a tornado.

"Not if I can help it you filthy wolf!" InuYasha shouted as Kouga left.

Kilala shook her head, "He just dosen't give up," she said.

Kagome nodded, "I know," she said to Kilala.

Then they continued walking to find the shards. After a few hour's past, Kagome stopped walking, "Uh, guy's I sense a jewel shard," she said.

Everyone stopped. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome who was behind her, "Where kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked around and pointed to the north, "There, it's sent is stronger there," she said. InuYasha squatted down, "Come on Kagome, get on my back," he said.

She did, then he stood up, "Kilala, please take the other's along, follow me," InuYasha said, then ran off. Kilala gasped, "Oh hurry, please do, get on my back," she said to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They did and she took off after InuYasha.

End of Chapter 2... Next Chapter 3...Kotoyo...


	3. Kotoyo

Chapter 3... Kotoyo..

Kotoyo, is a special, strong powerful, clever demon, but a bit mouthy and stubborn. She's a youkia cerberus demon. She's basically a dog, in true form, but with three head's. She's very strong, and feared. She was abandon by her parent's in a village, and was taken in by one of the villager's. She was abandoned by her parent's because Onigumo had learned of her birth and wanted her to do his evil biding. She was born three year's before InuYasha, and three year's after Sesshomaru. Though, her parent's hid her, she grew up in a village with humans, who had no clue what she was, neither did she. When she was about seventeen year's old, Kotoyo grew to be quite beautiful and breath taking. Kotoyo has a beautiful figure, and beautiful long strawberry red hair that would glow like fire when the sun light touched it. Part of Kotoyo's hair draped down over her right side of her face. She has ice blue demonic eye's. She has claw like nails on her hands, and has a turquoise colored outfit. She has a yellow waist tie around her waist like a belt that draped down her left leg in the shape of a leaf with lime green stripes running up and down it. Her pants were cut at the knee's like shorts and exposed the front of her leg's, and draped down in the back with turquoise shoes to match.

Onigumo had become Naraku by time she was seventeen, and found her hiding place, he had killed her father. Little did she know, she had two half demon sister's Kira and Malita, but we'll get to them later. Naraku came to the village to try to convince her to go along with him.

He went to the village to speak with Kotoyo. Naraku appeared in the baboon suit in the center of the village calling out for Kotoyo. "I demand to see the demon here that goes by the name Kotoyo!" he said.

A lot of the women and children ran to hide when they seen Naraku appear out of no where. Some of the men in the village surrounded Naraku with shovels, hoe's, knives and pitch forks.

One villager was brave enough to talk and said "Get out of here demon, leave our village alone! We have no demon's here."

Naraku forced a smile, the head of his baboon suit covered his face, but reveled his mouth. Naraku evilly laughed and said " I only wish to speak with the demon Kotoyo."

The villager's gasped unable to believe what he said Kotoyo was, another villager got brave and said "What are you talking about, Kotoyo's no demon!"

Kotoyo is very brave and was not in hiding. Kotoyo shoved her way through the crowed and stood in front of Naraku, then leaned back towards a villager and asked in a whisper _"What's going on here?"_

The villager looked at Kotoyo and whispered _"This demon is requesting to speak with you. He claim's your a demon, isn't that funny."_

Naraku saw Kotoyo and said "Ahh, Kotoyo daughter of the youkai demon couple Beppin and Supiritt. What a pleasure it is to meet such a rare demon as your self, they were very blessed."

Kotoyo raised one eye brow, and left the other one down looking at Naraku confused and said "I am Kotoyo, but I am no demon!"

Naraku smiled, then laughed and said "Oh, then how do you explain your demonic eye's, marking's and transformation."

Kotoyo thought for a moment, and thought Naraku was nuts and said "Okay, I can see that'll explain the markings, and my eye's but I never transformed, your crazy."

Naraku smiled again and said "Oh so you have not transformed yet? You still don't know how to release the inner demon in you. Come with me and I can teach you. Haven't you ever gotten so angry that your eye's pulse a different color ? Have you had a feeling to release something but cant explain what it is? You fight the urge to release what you are, and that stop's you from transforming. Come and I will show you."

Kotoyo thought some more and did have though's feelings, but did not want to go with him, so she told him " Well I cant just leave! I have a mother here, and I refuse to leave her. Demon or not, I'm not leaving."

Naraku was not happy with her response and said "So stupid, she is not your true mother, Beppin is your birth mother. Beppin abandoned you in front of that women you call your mother's door step."

Kotoyo was outraged with what he said and did not believe it and shouted "You lie!"

A villager behind Kotoyo taped her on the shoulder and said "Uh, Kotoyo, he's right. Long ago Koumyou did find you in a basket on her door step with a note. She took you in and raised you as her own. We had no idea that you were a demon, that would explain why you look a bit different then a normal person."

Kotoyo calmed down her anger, sighed with mixed emotions and asked "Really?"

All the villager's around them back up the story to be true. Kotoyo felt a bit uneasy, and wished she had known sooner.

Naraku smiled and knew what Kotoyo was feeling, then he said " See you don't belong here. You should come with me, I could help you. If you do not come I will be forced to kill you and your villagers."

Kotoyo didn't like Naraku's threat and got very angry and could tell he was pure evil and did not want to do what he requested. Kotoyo gave Naraku a dirty look and said "Cant you take no for an answer! You will do no such thing if I decline, witch I have! I don't need help from the likes of you!"

Naraku got mad, he began to transform into his ugly rejected demon part body, while he was transforming and said "As you wish!"

Kotoyo was out raged, now I said she was very smart. When Naraku told her why she couldn't use her power or transform she put two and two together, and let all hell break loose. This time she did not fight the urge, and wanted to allow the demonic blood course through her veins. Her eye's began to pulse, and Naraku began to attack. Kotoyo dodged Naraku's attacks, but Naraku hit some hut's in the village and killed some people. Kotoyo was very mad, and he eye's continued to pulse.

Naraku hit some more villager's, and hut's then said "It's a shame Kotoyo, you'll never get to meet your parents, because I killed them when they hid you here from me!" Naraku bursted out laughing as if it were funny. Out of no where a huge white ball of light surrounded Kotoyo and lifted her in the air. Naraku stopped laughing and watched, Kotoyo screamed "No! You fool!" from what Naraku said.

Naraku's eye's widened and said "No! Your unleashing the demon in you!"

Naraku knew if she unleashed her demonic blood, her power would come and she would be a hassle if she transformed because of what type of demon she is. Kotoyo landed on the ground and felt incredibly powerful. Kotoyo looked at her hand's while wind surrounded her like a tornado. Little green, blue, and magenta colored balls of light flew into and with the wind around her. The balls one by one entered Kotoyo's body making her body pulse the color they were. Now Kotoyo taped in and released the demon with in her all the power and knowledge she's supposed to have known, came to her.

The wind had stopped, and the ritual was done. It got all silent, then Kotoyo laughed in a very scary tone of voice and said "Be not a fool Naraku, your going to die!"

Naraku attacked Kotoyo and said "I don't think so!" Naraku tried stepping on her with his spider like legs, Kotoyo dodged each time quicker then she has before, then all of a sudden she disappeared. Naraku stopped, and looked all around for her, but couldn't find her. Little did Naraku know Kotoyo had silently re-appeared behind him. Kotoyo said "Hey reject I'm over here! You fool, did you honestly think I, Kotoyo, was that stupid!" Before Naraku could turn, Kotoyo had jumped up, raised her left hand that was glowing magenta, and slashed at Naraku with magenta poison whips that came out of her finger tips. Naraku turned, then Kotoyo disappeared again, then attacked him with her poison claws invisibly. Naraku couldn't tell where Kotoyo was hitting from.

Naraku was outraged and began attacking the air hoping to hit her, and happened to hit Kotoyo down. Kotoyo flew from the impact into some villagers knocking them down, then she got back up.

Naraku laughed and said "Is that it all you got?"

Kotoyo got up, and her eye's pulsed a glowing red, to darker blue then red again. Kotoyo said "You stupidity is not a surprise to me, be not a fool, you will die, you came knowing what I am capable of, fool! Die!" Kotoyo began to transform to her cerberus youkai demon form.

Naraku's body was still not complete, and didn't think she'd figure out how to transform. Naraku began to worry because he knew what type of demon she was, and what special power a cerberus youkai demon had.

Kotoyo grew into a very large, three headed youkai dog demon. Her fur is a fiery strawberry blonde color and is short. Her chest, under belly, under neck, paw tips, under tail, left head's inner ear, center head's draping fur off the ears were all white. Kotoyo's left head eye's were glowing ice blue, her right head eye's were glowing a flame red, and her center head eye's were two different colors, the right eye is flame red, and the left is ice blue. Kotoyo's size towered over Naraku, due to she is a cerberus youkia demon, she is biger then a normal youkia demon.

Naraku's eye's lit up in fear and was un aware of her incredible size difference, and knew he couldn't possibly defeat her. All three of Kotoyo's head's snarled and growled at Naraku, then Kotoyo swatted Naraku with her left paw. Naraku flew from the impact, her paw was so big that she hit him clear into the field that sits beyond the village. Kotoyo jumped over the hut's, over the wall that surrounded the village, and ran for the direction Naraku had landed. The villager's were shocked to see what Kotoyo was, and were scared too.

Naraku got up but before he could come to his senses, Kotoyo spit a ball of lava out of her right head's mouth at Naraku. Naraku tried to dodge it, but got hit in one of his spider legs, and it incinerated from the lava. Kotoyo was about to pounce on Naraku now she was almost to him. Naraku quickly flew up into the sky into the form of a dark cloud and said " Next time you wont be so lucky!"

Kotoyo's three head's looked up at Naraku's cloud and all said " Come back here you coward! Do not think you can escape my grasp!"

Naraku ignored her then dissolved, and disappeared.

Kotoyo snorted her noses at where he vanished from, then calmed down and walked to the village calmly. Kotoyo transformed back to her demonic human form before she entered the village.

Kotoyo entered the village, and noticed the people killed by Naraku and felt bad. All eye's were on her as she walked to her hut. Kotoyo walked inside without a word. Once she got inside she went to Koumyou and asked "How come you didn't tell me I was left on your door step?"

Koumyou didn't know what to say, she felt deeply ashamed and said " I was going to tell you when the time was right."

Kotoyo sighed and said "What happened to my parent's?"

Koumyou went into another room and brought out the basket with the note she found Kotoyo with. Koumyou showed them to Kotoyo and said "This is the basket I found you in, and this is the note your parents left. They also left the necklace you are wearing now."

Kotoyo observed the basket, and read the note. Then Kotoyo felt a bit sad and would like to know her parents. Kotoyo didn't let it bother her for long, Kotoyo started to smile at Koumyou and said " Well, I'm sure my parent's would be proud you took good care of me. Your not my birth mother, but you did raise me so I still consider you as my mom."

Koumyou smiled and hugged Kotoyo. A few minute's later there was a knock at the door.

Koumyou answered the door and a group of angry villager's were standing out side and demanded she and Kotoyo to step out side.

Koumyou and Kotoyo did so, once they were out side one of the villager's said "We decided Kotoyo can no longer stay here! She's a demon and nothing but trouble, we don't want her kind in our village!"

Kotoyo wasn't pleased with what they said and asked "Why? Just because of what I am your just going to kick me out!"

A villager said "Get out of here demon! Demon's are nothing but trouble and evil, we will have no such monster rampaging in our village!"

Kotoyo was mad and Koumyou was sad, but Kotoyo told her "I'l go, I'l try to visit when I can."

Another villager said "You'l do no such thing!"

Kotoyo walked up to the villager with an evil look in her eye and said "Oh, who's going to stop me?"

The villager's gasped in fear, then Kotoyo walked and shoved through them to leave, before she left she turned her head to the side to say "I'l give you monster!" Kotoyo lifted her hand spun around and slashed at the villager's cutting them, but not extremely hurting them. After that she turned and walked off.

During the year's Kotoyo was traveling alone, she came upon village's and was rejected the same way for the same reason. Sadly each time she got rejected she developed a hate for human's, and began destroying them when they declined supply of a place to rest and food. Although, along on her lonely journey she had an encounter. She had a follower even though she didn't know it. Until one day she finished a battle with one demon. Along her journey she had obtained emblazon blade's as weapons, beside's her demonic power she had obtained.

One day, after she had battled that one demon, this creature from over head, flew down to her, "Tu-whoot, tu-whoot, very good, very good, tu-whoot, who may you be? tu-whoot," it asked.

Kotoyo looked at this bird, and said "Who are you? Should I care to know you? Where did you come from?"

The bird was not small, it was as tall it reached to her hip's when it walked.

"Tu-whoot, tu-whoot, I am Toshiro, tu-whoot, Toshiro I am, a owl that is, barn owl to be exact, so true, so true, tu-whoot," Toshiro said, "I've been watching you, tu-whoot, you are very strong, to true, to true, tu-whoot, I'd like to travel with you, a honor it would be, please, please, accept my offer I give to thee."

Kotoyo thought for a moment and folded her arm's, "I don't know, you'd just get in my way," she said.

Toshiro fluttered his wings, and ruffled his feather's feeling offended, "I will not, tu-whoot, i can assure you, to true, to true, please I will not be in your way, tu-whoot," he said.

Kotoyo walked off and said "I don't care, do as you wish. But if you get in my way, I will kill you."

Toshiro flew along with her, "Oh good, oh good, tu-whoot, I will be most faithful to you, to you, tis true, tu-whoot, what might your name be?" he asked.

Kotoyo closed her eye's and sighed, "I am kotoyo," she said.

"Tu-whoot, tu-whoot, what a pretty name, tu-whoot, thank you, thank you, I am so honored to have my offer accepted. It's been lonely being alone, tu-whoot, you looked like you could use some company too, tu-whoot, tu-whoot," he said.

Kotoyo shrugged her shoulder's, "Whatever, just don't get in my way," she said.

"Right, tu-whoot, I promise, to true, to true, I will not get in your way, tu-whoot, tu-whoot," he said.

Kotoyo closed her eye's and smirked, "Good," she said.

End of Chapter 3... Next Chapter 4...The unwanted visitor, and the jewel shard.


End file.
